Deseos de una princesa
by Reynadraki
Summary: Dark Angel es una joven alicornio de 420 años que vive en las afueras de Ponyville, cuando encuentra un pergamino que anuncia un terrible mal, junto con sus amigas y su novio, deberá detener al titán Speedy antes de que la corrompa a Knife para siempre, ¿podrá lograrlo?, ¡descúbrelo aquí!. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EN CÁPITULOS POSTERIORES!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: El comienzo de una historia trágica**

Hola, me llamo Dark Angel, soy una alicornio y tengo 960 años, mi vida había estado plagada de puras decepciones y traiciones, creí que sería así el resto de mi vida inmortal, pero un día sucedió lo inesperado: Tuve la oportunidad de encontrar el amor y el significado real de la lealtad la amistad, todo comenzó cuando, ah, lo siento me estoy adelantando, no es cierto?, mejor les cuento primero mi historia, de acuerdo?, muy bien, empecemos:

Mi padre era un pegaso de nombre Light Knife y mi madre era una unicornio de nombre Dark Angel, ambos llevaban vidas diferentes y separadas, por ser de diferentes razas, mi madre nunca le dijo a nadie de la aldea que poseía un oscuro secreto: tenía un lado oscuro, ese ser era capaz de matar y de hacer cosas verdaderamente horribles.

Mi madre jamás tuvo un pony especial por mucho tiempo, debido a que temía que descubrieran su secreto, por lo que sus relaciones solo duraban a lo mucho 3 años, pero nada más.

Ella tenía 16 cuando conoció a mi padre, al principio se odiaban, ya que ocurrió un malentendido que tenía que ver con una carrera de otoño, por lo que se insultaban y demás, pero poco a poco se empezaron a enamorar, bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, no?.

Bueno, sigamos con la historia, el caso esque conforme pasaba el tiempo mi madre temía lo de su lado oscuro, asi que decidió mostrárselo a Light ella misma, tan grande era su amor por el, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su más grande secreto.

Un día de luna nueva Dark salió y trató de matar a Light, pero él la venció con su luz y amor, por lo que ella decidió dejar a ambos en paz, al menos por un tiempo.

El caso esque ya llevaban 6 años juntos y mi madre ya tenía 21 años y mi padre 25, por lo que mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre, la cual, emocionada, aceptó.

La boda se celebró sin tardanza, ya que mi madre quería hacer un viaje a Appleloosa por un concurso que solo se daba cada 3 años y se había perdido el anterior, mi padre, que nunca había visto un concurso de ese tipo aceptó ir, gustoso.

Ahí se quedaron 2 semanas por su luna de miel, donde estuvieron tratando de deshacer a Darkness, más les fue imposible.

Desolados, se dispusieron a aceptar esa parte inevitable, cuando le llegó a mi madre la noticia de que estaba embarazada de mí, volvieron y se instalaron en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville, si mal no recuerdo.

El caso es que mi madre, conforme paso su embarazo se instaló en la casa mientras que mi padre consiguió trabajo como guardia real de la Princesa Celestia, no estaba mucho en casa, pero ganaba el dinero suficiente para mantenernos a los tres.

Cuando llegó el momento del parto mi padre estaba en una misión pero consiguió regresar a tiempo para presenciar mi nacimiento, yo era una lindura, debo admitir: crin dorada, pelaje verde, y cascos igual de ía unas alas y un cuerno, lo que significaba que era un alicornio, decidieron no mencionárselo a la princesa Celestia, ya que de enterarse me enviaría lejos de mis padres.

Me bautizaron con el nombre de Dark Angel, como mi madre, aunque mi verdadero nombre es: Dark/Light Knife/Angel, es la combinación de ambos nombres.

Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta de que no era igual que otros ponis, pegasos o unicornios, ya que tenía alas y un cuerno, todos en Ponyville sabían de mi, pero juraron y firmaron en un contrato mágico, que nunca le dirían nada a Celestia.

Algunos se burlaban de mí, pero otros me apoyaban, primero me inscribieron en una escuela de magia y luego, cuando tuve 12 años, me mandaron a una escuela de vuelo.

Una vez que perfeccioné mi magia y mi vuelo, creyeron que yo estaba lista para descubrir mi cutie Mark, estaba muy emocionada, asi que decidí comenzar en ese preciso instante, mas no fue nada fácil, tuvieron que pasar al menos 3 meses antes de que la descubriera y pasó asi:

Yo iba volando por Cloudsdale cuando de repente oí un grito en el bosque y vi que estaban atacando a unos potrillos, me decidí y los ataque con mi magia, luego de que estaban a salvo, noté un cosquilleo en mi flanco derecho, corrí a mi casa y le dije a mi madre, la cual miró y me dijo que ya tenía mi cutie Mark.

Me acercó un espejo y pude ver que era una estrella con 7 puntas y con un escudo encima, le conté a mi papá por carta y en cuanto llegó celebramos con todos mis amigos.

Fue una época feliz para mi, pero desgraciadamente no todo fue color de rosas en mi vida, cuando cumplí 18 años el lado oscuro de mi madre pasó a mi y maté a mi mejor amiga: Linia Face, me sentí culpable, pero sus padres, al saber de mi condición no me culparon, solo me dijeron que debía estar en su casa como ama de casa por 6 años.

Culpable, acepté, luego de los 6 años yo ya tenía 22, pero como soy un alicornio me congelé a los 16, y tendré esa edad por siempre.

También me di cuenta de que, al salir Darky de mi madre, se llevó su fuerza vital y su magia, por lo que murió cuando tenía 46 años, triste, acudí al funeral y después me puse a buscar trabajo para mantenerme, ya que mi padre murió en una misión de alto riesgo.

Encontré trabajo como médica, ya que mi cutie Mark es de magia, puedo hacer cualquier hechizo, mi magia era potente debido a que también tenía la de mi madre, se fusionaron ambas y me hice más poderosa incluso que Celestia.

Trabajé bien por unos 17 años hasta que conocí a Blue eyes, era un semental muy apuesto y me enamoré de el, pero solo me utilizó y luego me engaño con otra, lo mismo pasó con otros 3 y desde entonces me resigné a tener novio y amistades.

Ya que todas las que tenía solo me buscaban por ser alicornio o por mi físico, pero nunca por ser yo, desde ese momento me volví desconfiada, muy reservada y seria con todos, mi única excepción eran los potrillos, ya que ellos no tenían nada que ver.

Por lo que me cambié de casa a un lugar a las afueras de Ponyville y mi casa era a la vez un laboratorio, biblioteca y casa normal.

Me sucedió que trataron de matarme, pero al ser inmortal y tener a Darky de mi lado no me pudieron hacer gran cosa, solo aumentaron mi desconfianza y reservación.

Darky a veces salía sin mi permiso, pero solo cuando no se ejercitaba lo bastante, la mayoría de las veces trabajaba conmigo.

Para no confundirles sin embargo ella será Knife y yo Dark, de acuerdo?.

Sin más preámbulos les diré que durante 959 años aprendí de mucho a mi alrededor, sin embargo jamás me comprometí ni tuve amigas personales, si acaso solo de trabajo.

Pero después sucedió que Celestia quiso que me uniera a su guardia real, como su mano derecha, acepté con la condición de que solo me llamara cuando fuera una súper emergencia, a lo cual aceptó, durante su presencia me mantuve como unicornio con ayuda de un hechizo, pero fuera de servicio era yo: una alicornio.

Y mi vida era muy normal, hasta que conocí a Dayron Full, a Liliana, carrot, Flash, Star, Tornado y Frosty.

A continuación les relataré la historia que cambió mi vida para siempre, estas listo(a)?, muy bien, estas advertido, continuemos.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: el inicio de todo

**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que me equivoqué: es de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, descuiden, casi al final perderá parte de su magia: la magia oscura, para también, bueno creo que es todo, ante todo le agradezco a Gunsmith-6 por su apoyo y comentarios, es un homenaje a su historia de los elegidos, habrá lemon más adelante. disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del misterio**

(POV de Dark)

Contrario a lo que conté en mi prólogo, que lo alteró Celestia(la muy maldita) ya no soy tan desconfiada, si un poco pero ya no, eso fue hace 780 años, ahora no tanto, tengo 5 amigas y un novio: Speedy Flash.

En este momento estoy leyendo un libro para empezar a buscar la manera de encontrar a los guardianes, ya que en unos 16 días mi lado oscuro saldrá y entonces tratará de gobernar Forest Hill, mi antiguo hogar.

Era muy raro, ya que había una parte del libro que decía así:

...En_ la décima puesta de sol, los 7 guardianes se reunirán, el lado oscuro de la princesa saldrá y a todos atacará, los 7 guardianes se deben reunir, y sus diferencias eliminar, el mundo depende de eso, el traidor se alzará y a Knife tratará de controlar, cuidado se debe tener, los centros son: Fe, esperanza, diversión, amor, solidaridad, unión y magia._

_Solo los 6 serán fáciles de hallar, el traidor el titán será, bajo otra forma se le ha de encontrar, cuidado se ha de tener, nunca se ha de descuidar, el deber de la princesa será._

_Su unión consumada debe ser, de ambas maneras, la única manera de detener esto será confiando en ellos y tratar de llevarse bien._

_?_

Bueno, no le entendí mucho, pero que se le va a hacer, estaba revisando más junto con otros libros con mi cuerno, cuando tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir y era Speedy.

(fin del POV de Dark)

(Pov general)

Dark: Hola Speedy- saludándolo y dejándolo pasar-¿como te va?-preguntándole.

Speedy: Muy bien Darky- dándole un beso en la boca-¿quieres ir a pasear?

Dark: Ok, solo déjame acomodar mis libros-mientras acomodaba los libros y se ponía su sombrero y regresaba y le acompañaba cerrando la puerta.

Dark: crees que debamos ir con Carrot?, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con unos pendientes-mientras se fijaba en la ruta a seguir.

Speedy: Bueno, está bien, ¿Qué clase de asunto?-sin querer pisó un trozo de metal y lanzó un insulto

Dark: ah, pues, este, de mensajería-dijo algo nerviosa-si quieres voy yo y te alcanzo en el Sugar Cube Corner-mientras mantenía un trozo de pergamino en su bolsa.

Speedy: pero... aj, ok, te veo luego- y se marchó enojado, pensando en una manera de corromperla.

Al llegar a casa de Carrot Dark entonces se destapó las alas y se puso su corona, y luego de unos minutos ambas practicaron unos hechizos y Dark le enseño a Carrot el pergamino, más ella no sabía nada.

Carrot: bueno, no nos queda más que investigar-mientras se servía té-pero oye, tal vez en la feria que habrá un torneo de magia, podamos averiguar algo, dicen que la princesa Celestia irá-Cogiendo su taza y bebiendo un trago.

Dark: si, pero recuerda que no puedo participar, mi magia es en su mayoría oscura, algo asi como el 60%-agachando la cabeza y mirando a través de la ventana.

Carrot: seguramente podrás especializarte en un tipo de magia, la mía es elemental-haciendo un tornado con su casco sin usar su cuerno.

Dark: tienes razón, bueno, me voy, quede con Speedy en el Sugar, adiós Carrot-despidiéndose con el casco y saliendo de la casa.

Carrot: adiós Dark, cuídate, cuéntame cuando averigües algo-despidiéndose y entrando a su casa.

Justo en ese momento vio que un unicornio era perseguido por un pony de tierra y otro que era un pegaso, el unicornio de repente hizo algún tipo de magia que hizo que unos objetos se movieran y cobraran vida y atacaron a los otros ponis, quienes trataron de defenderse, sin éxito alguno, luego se lograron ir y entonces el unicornio reparó en Dark y se le acercó.

?: Hola soy James Edwards, no te había visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-al mismo tiempo que le cogía la pezuña y se la besaba

Dark: (algo sonrojada)eh, soy Dark Angel, mucho gusto James-mientras le daba su pezuña y le daba un abrazo.

James: ¿vas a ver a alguien?-volteando al pueblo

Dark: si, voy con mi novio, ¿quieres venir?-pero pensaba:(porqué lo invité?, será porque presiento que sucederá algo malo?)

James: claro!, iré contigo, soy de Appleloosa, asi que no conozco el pueblo, me podrías dar un tour después de ver a tu novio?-emocionado y empezando a caminar hacia Ponyville.

Dark: de acuerdo, vamos-diciendo esto lo siguió por el pueblo.

Dark le fue contando sobre cada edifcio que venía y le presentaba a los habitantes del pueblo, le dijo que, al ser un alicornio, ella era de importancia y todos eran amables con ella y ella con ellos.

Le presentó a sus amigas: Carrot, Linia, Jocelyn, Flash y a Thunder, pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, y ni cuenta se dieron, cuando Speedy se les acercó por atrás y les dijo, muy enojado:

Speedy: ¡que te crees que haces con ese unicornio!, ¡que no te acuerdas que teníamos una cita?!, ¿ya tan pronto me cambias?, el que seas alicornio no te da puntos para andar con 2 a la vez!, eres un fenómeno de mierda!-mientras se les acercaba y le apuntaba con un casco y sacaba su espada.

James: ¡déjala en paz!, ¡si tanto te interesa te reto a una pelea!-sacando sus brazaletes y poniéndoselos.

Speedy:¿cual es el premio para el ganador y el perdedor?-mientras se relamía pensando en hacer suya a Dark y poseer su magia.

James: el ganador se queda de novio con Dark y el perdedor se va de este pueblo para siempre-mientras con su magia hacía una especie de arcade.

Speedy: acepto!, Dark: prepárate para que seas mía para siempre!-y se acercaba a ella y trataba de darle un beso.

Dark:-alejándose y dándole una bofetada-eso ya lo veremos Teech-yendo hacia las gradas improvisadas y sentándose.

**Lucha de magia: James vs Speedy**

Entonces ambos empezaron con el duelo, Speedy no cesaba de usar su espada y unos cuantos hechizos, mientras que James usaba un tipo de magia que hacía todo lo que el quisiera con solo pensarlo, el duelo duró en total como unas 3 horas, ya llevaban haciendo sus técnicas más conocidas, pero entonces ambos usaron su poder final:

James:(pensando)¡_tornado mágico!-formando un tornado en su mente y materializándolo para que atacara a Speedy._

Speedy:¡espadas del Tártaro!-lanzando miles de espadas ardientes a James.

El tornado se adelantó y atrapó todas las espadasy lanzándoselas a Speedy, quien al recibir las espadas se empezó a transformar en una especie de pony con 6 patas de 14 metros de altura, el cual muy furioso trató de acercarse a James, pero de repente Dark, con su magia oscura y el pelaje plateado lo detuvo y le dijo:

Dark:(furiosa)¡vete ya de aquí Speedy, ya no tienes que hacer nada!, ¡James ganó justamente!-mientras con su magia hacia que los animales le atacaran, obligándolo a irse entre alaridos.

Los del pueblo les aplaudieron a ambos, los cuales solo les agradecieron y entonces Dark les mandó un mensaje a sus amigas citándolas en su casa a las 9:00 p.m., entonces ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Dark, ya adentro James le dijo:

James: gracias por tu ayuda-dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Dark: de nada, ya sospechaba que algo asi pasaría-dándole un abrazo igual.

James:¿puedo saber a que te refieres?-mientras le echaba un vistazo a la casa

Dark: ten-dándole el pergamino-al parecer tu y mis amigas son los 6 elementos y yo soy el séptimo elemento.

James: devolviéndole el pergamino- guau, jamás me lo imaginé, pero debe ser la razón por la cual mi magia es telepática-haciendo una manzana de la nada.

Dark: exacto, ven siéntete libre de explorar, solo ten cuidado con lo que dice frágil-yendo hacia la cocina y empezando a cocinar.

James: de acuerdo-mientras iba hacia el laboratorio.

**¿creen que las demás se creerán lo mismo con la misma facilidad?, esosaldrá en el siguiente capitulo y también veremos a los 7 empezando a usar su magia y a Speedy planeando su venganza contra Dark.**

**continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3:¿ ?

**traté de corregirlo de manera que pareciera que Celestia con un hechizo lo modificó, se lo agradezco a un amigo mío, escritor igual, ¡gracias por decirme mi error!**

**Capítulo 2: La misión de Celestia**

(POV de James)

No podía creer que yo fuera un guardián del núcleo, pero la verdad me aliviaba, ya que así supe la razón de que mi magia fuera así, y estaba súper contento de que Dark fuera mi novia, aún así necesitaba confirmarlo con ella.

Me encontré con muchas cosas interesantes y leí varios libros, vi su habitación, pero solo de lejos, ya que no me gusta ser un chismoso, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Un momento después le ayudé en la cocina, pero como era malísimo mejor volví a merodear por la casa.

(Fin del POV de James)

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, como James estaba cerca decidió preguntar, como vio que eran las amigas de Dark, les abrió la puerta, todas entraron y en cuanto vieron a James se pusieron a acribillarlo con preguntas y luego lo felicitaron por su nuevo compromiso.

Entonces el, como un buen anfitrión, las condujo a la sala y ahí las entretuvo hasta que Dark apareció con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

Todas: ¡hola Dark, felicidades por tu rompimiento y compromiso!-abrazándola y tirándola al piso.

Dark: gracias chicas, se los agradezco-quitándoselas de encima y sentándose cerca de James muy sonrojada.

Thunder: Carrot nos contó lo de ese pergamino y queremos ayudarte-mientras agarraba un plátano y le daba un mordisco.

Jocelyn: ¡si!, asi sirve que entrenamos nuestra magia y salvamos Forest Hill-dándole un abrazo y haciendo magia ¿?.

Dark: se los agradezco chicas y a ti igual James-dándole un beso en la boca mientras las demás discretamente se iban al laboratorio a estudiar su magia.

James: guau, de... de nada Darkness, oye, mientras estabas en la cocina te llegó esta carta de Celestia-dándosela y yendo al laboratorio igual.

Dark: que raro, ahora para que me querrá?, bueno, será mejor leer la carta de una maldita vez-mientras desataba el lazo y la desenrollaba:

_Estimada general Angel:_

_Se que es extraño pero quiero que vayas en una misión con tus amigas y ese joven y quiero habar respecto a tu nuevo poder ¨princesita¨, trae al joven contigo y a tus amigas, tenemos que detener a Speedy antes de que haga algo lamentable._

_Atte. P. Celestia._

Dark, muy enojada de que la mandaran a esa misión solo para salvar el pellejo de esa princesa, pulverizó la carta con su magia, luego tomó su corona, se la puso y también se puso un vestido, zapatos y se dirigió al laboratorio, donde les dijo de la carta a sus amigas y a James, inmediatamente se dirigieron al palacio, para eso tomaron el tren.

Cuando llegaron los recibieron los guardias, quienes los condujeron a donde estaba Celestia, quien nada más verlos llegar le dijo a Dark un sermón que duró horas, hasta que:

James: ¡ya basta Celestia!, no es culpa de Dark, ella lo escondió porque sabía que la llevarías lejos de su familia, además ella ya tiene 420 años, ¡ya es mayor para decidir sobre ella!-mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la boca

Jocelyn: es cierto, ella solo quería estar con los que amaba-bajando la cabeza con timidez.

Linia: exacto, no la puede culpar-afirmando y con la cabeza en alto, al contrario que Jocelyn

P. Celestia: bueno, de acuerdo, vamos al tema que me preocupa-levitando una pantalla y mostrando el tártaro, donde se ve Speedy tramando un plan-parece que tenemos un titán tratando de apoderarse de Forest Hill y de ti Dark, o al menos de Knife-señalándola con su pata.

Dark: asi es Princesa, pero ya tengo un plan: usaremos nuestra magia y los amuletos para desterrarlo de aquí-enseñándole unos collares de formas raras.

Princesa: Ok, entonces ya tienes tu misión, váyanse ya-levantándose y yendo al salón

Linia: ok, eso fue raro, pero bueno mejor nos vamos, Dark, pásala con James, ok?-dándole un codazo significativo y alejándose con las demás.

Dark: ok!, ven James, te mostraré canterlot-tomándolo de la pata y dirigiéndose hacia la plaza.

**Mientras, en el inframundo:**

**Se ve a Speedy comandando a un grupo de ponies, los cuales son magos extremadamente peligrosos, luego del entrenamiento se dirige al salón y mira una foto de Dark mientras se dice a si mismo:**

**Speedy: muy pronto tu magia y tu serán mías Dark, no importa lo que hagas-Tirando la foto al suelo.**

**Speedy: ¡Magma!-entrando un unicornio morado, el cual se arrodillo frente a el y musitó:**

**Magma: si, mi señor?**

**Speedy: vigila a Dark y a sus amigas, infórmame de todo, pero NO ataques.**

**Magma: si, mi señor-desapareciendo en una nube de humo**

**Speedy: no se saldrán con la suya, yo lo haré ¡y Forest Hill será mío!**

**De vuelta con Dark y James...**

Se ve a Dark y a James paseando por Canterlot, como ella llevaba su atuendo de princesa todos se comportaban con formlidad, pero ella lo despechaba, diciendo que la trataran como a una poni más. Luego se sentaron a comer en el parque, luego James le dio un anillo para formalizar su relación y que supieran que estaban como novios.

Luego se fueron a su casa y decidieron charlar un rato:

Dark: oye James, te gustaría ver mi cuarto?-lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa

James: este, eh, pues, de acuerdo, después podemos ver a tus amigas?, estoy ansioso por darle su merecido a ese titán-subiendo con ella al cuarto.

Dark: claro-quitándose su vestido y zapatos, pero dejándose la corona.

James: que lindo cuarto-fijándose en los detalles y los muebles, especialmente en el espejo

Dark: gracias, oye, me ayudas con mi corona y a cepillar mis alas?-pasándole un cepillo y colocándose frente a el

James: claro-colocándose atrás de ella y empezando a cepillar.

Conforme lo hacía notó que el cepillo solo le hacia daño a sus plumas, por lo que decidió utilizar su boca, Dark, sorprendida, se sobresaltó, pero después de unos minutos se encontró disfrutando de la sensación de la boca de James sobre sus alas.

James, por el lado contrario, disfrutaba de hacerlo, ya que notó que era el primero que lo hacía, asi que decidió hacerlo cerca del nacimiento del ala, a lo cual Dark respondió con un gemido, y sin darse cuenta se acercó más a James, el cual no lo notó, pero terminó de peinarle las plumas y le ayudó con su pelaje.


	4. Chapter 4: la pelea

**Primero que nada les agradezco a PGHOST04 y a GUNSMITH-6798 por sus comentarios, gracias chicos por su apoyo, en su honor en este capitulo les pondré mas lemon, los de lectura sensible, sáltense la parte!**

**Capítulo 4: El ataque**

**Magma se dirigía hacia el inframundo, nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener que decirle que ellos estaban más juntos que nunca.**

**Asi que se armó de valor y entró en la sala, donde Speedy se encontraba haciendo más armas y entrenando más guerreros, mas al sentir que Magma se acercaba se detuvo y aun de espaldas le dijo:**

**Speedy: vaya, por tu bien Magma, espero que me traigas buenas noticias, como vez no estoy de humor**

**Magma: bueno, este, verá, lo que pasa esque...**

**Speedy: deja de tartamudear y dímelo de una buena vez!**

**Magma: Dark y James están juntos y planean entrenar con las demás guardianas para esta noche.**

**Speedy: ¡largo de aquí!, ¡y prepara a nuestra querida sorpresa!**

**Magma: si mi señor.**

**Y entonces Magma desapareció, dejando a Speedy solo, quien se dijo:**

**Speedy: ya veremos como se enfrentan a mi gran sorpresa!.**

**Mientras, con las demás...**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, los cuales los pasaron entrenando su magia y descubrieron que cada quien tenía un estilo único:

Linia: magia de cuerno y pezuñas

Jocelyn: magia helada

Thunder: magia del metal

Carrot: magia de pezuñas

Flash: magia de la madera

James. magia de telequinesis

Dark: magia oscura.

Se la pasaron entrenando hasta que Dark ordenó un descanso, por lo cual las demás suspiraron aliviadas y salieron a por un helado.

Mientras Dark fue a su casa volando, amando la sensación del viento en su pelaje del color del ébano, y en su crin dorada.

Sin darse cuenta también James la siguió hasta su casa, donde el fue a por un libro y Dark por su corona, que había dejado en la mesa y se maldijo por descuidada, entonces notó que la empujaban contra la pared y vio a James, el cual le dijo:

James. te ves tan condenadamente sexy cuando haces eso-mientras la sujetaba contra la pared.

Dark. que cosa?-sintiéndose sonrojar y algo nerviosa

James: esto.

Entonces los apareció en el dormitorio y acto seguido empezó a lamerle el cuello, Dark dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y James quiso oírlo de nuevo, por lo que le lamió más el cuello y con su magia la ató a la cama, con lo que le puso crema por todo su cuerpo y empezó a lamerla, Dark solo se retorcía de placer y soltaba gemidos y gritos incoherentes.

James no la dejó ir y entonces le lamió su parte privada, ante lo cual Dark vino y gritó el nombre de James con todas sus fuerzas.

James, satisfecho, dejó ir un poco su magia, sin darse cuenta de que Dark era la que ahora estaba encima de el.

Entonces Dark empezó lamiendo su pecho, marcado con una cicatriz, ante lo cual James no pudo evitar gemir y murmurar el nombre de Dark, ella solo sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

James solo alcanzó a pensar en que era una muy buena alumna, cuando entonces Dark llegó a su pene y se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo, James entonces dejó de pensar correctamente y vino en la boca de Dark con un potente grito.

Dark se lo tragó todo y entonces subió por su cuerpo y le dio un beso en los labios y James pudo degustar de su propio semen en la boca de Dark.

Entonces se escuchó una explosión y salieron a ver: una alicornio roja estaba atacando Forest Hill.

Dark: james busca a las demás, yo la entretengo!-yendo directamente hacia la alicornio roja

James: de acuerdo-mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta sacara sus alas y echara a volar.

Dark: ¡¿quien eres y que haces aquí?!-mientras le lanzaba un ataque de explosión

?: ¡SOLO TE DIRÉ QUE VENGO A DESTRUIRTE!-lanzándole una bola de fuego.

Dark: auu!, eso me dolió, lo pagarás!.-arrojándole una bola de energía negra

?: esquivando la bola-patético, eso es lo único que sabes hacer?

Dark: ya verás maldita!-y le lanzó un escudo de electricidad, el cual le impactó y la derribó al suelo.

?:¡YA VERÁS QUIEN ES LA MAS PODEROSA!-dándole en el pecho con una onda expansiva.

Dark: derribada en el suelo y levantándose-¡eso no pasará!-control chaos!

?: no, es imposible!-mientras veía como a Dark la rodeaba un halo de luz negra y sus ojos brillaban rojo y su melena era ahora plateada. y le lanzó un rayo potente de energía.

Dark: eso te sirvió?-mientras seguía suspendida en el aire y con su aura potente

?: solo te dejaré un regalito-lanzándole un cuchillo a su corazón, el cual solo logró desviarlo antes de que llegara, incrustándose en su ala.

Dark: ¡NOOO!- y acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo.

?: YA ES MÍA!-se dispuso a tomarla, pero entonces un cuchillo se impactó en su pata, haciéndola retroceder

?: pero que?

James: sorpresa-lanzándole una espada encantada a su ala.

?: TU!, BASTARDO, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

James. ya cállate Lima, ahora Thunder!

Thunder: será un placer James- dándole un escudo de metal haciéndola retroceder.

Lima: todos ustedes me la pagaran!- desapareciendo en una nube de humo rojo.

Jocelyn: rápido, Dark está herida!-señalando a Dark, la cual sangraba mucho de su ala.

Carrot. descuida, yo la llevo, nos vemos en casa de Dark-tomándola y desapareciendo.

**Mientras, en el inframundo...**

**Se ve a la alicornio Lima siendo azotada por Speedy, el cual se enfureció al saber que no logró su cometido.**

**Speedy. se suponía que solo era traérmela, no herirla!**

**Lima: perdón maestro, deme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego!**

**Speedy: veremos, mientras tanto te unirás a Magma en su tarea de espía, es todo por ahora, me entendiste? **

**Lima. si maestro**

**Saliendo se reunió con Magma, el cual le curó sus heridas y luego se fue a su cuarto.**

**Speedy: será mejor que la visite yo mismo antes de que James y ella se unan, nada me impedirá que Dark sea mía!**

**Continuará...**

**Perdón si es muy corto, esque tengo que estudiar y no se me ocurre nada mas, ojala y este lemon sea de su agrado amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5: el secuestro

**aquí está el capítulo 5, ojala les guste, mas adelante habrá mas lemon, pero les advierto que habrá intento de violación, ojo, ya les advertí, que conste, asi pues, sin nada más que decir, solamente me queda...**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 5: el secuestro**

(POV de Dark)

me desperté sintiéndome algo mareada, noté que estaba acostada en una cama, en una recámara con detalles de zanahorias y conejitos, por lo que deduje que estaba en la casa de carrot, me levanté y vi que no había nadie en la casa, por lo que deduje que habían salido a buscar a esa tal lima.

No se porque James la conoce, pero no me da mala espina, y he de admitir que estoy un poco celosa, abrieron la puerta y vi que era Carrot, la cual llevaba comida y vendas, al verme despierta y en la sala, soltó un grito y, sin hacer caso de mis protestas, me levantó con su magia y me llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Me tumbó y empezó a reemplazar los vendajes, luego me dejó la bandeja de comida e hizo ademán de irse, pero la detuve con una pata y le pregunté:

(fin del POV de Dark)

Dark: haciendo muecas del dolor- donde están los demás?-recostándose en la cama

carrot: limpiando la gasa-buscando información en la biblioteca sobre la profecía y Lima-recogiendo las vendas y arrojándolas al bote de basura.

Dark: ah, ok, podrías darme mi látigo, por favor?-al ver que dudaba, rápidamente le dijo:-solo quiero tenerlo por si me atacan, no quiero usar mi magia oscura, eso me puede corromper.

Carrot: dándoselo-ok, de acuerdo, pero no lo uses, ok?-yendo hacia la puerta-ah y Dark?-viéndola al rostro-estaré con los demás por si acaso, mándame una señal si estas en peligro.

Dark: ok, tampoco estoy tan indefensa-recogiendo el látigo

Carrot: me da igual, solo quiero que estés a salvo, me voy-desapareciendo en una nube de humo naranja.

Dark: murmurando-aguafiestas, claro que me se cuidar yo sola-acostándose y durmiendo.

**Mientras tanto, en Kalosis...**

**Speedy se preparaba para salir, recogió un látigo, una mordaza mágica y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Magma y Lima, los cuales se encontraban investigando sobre Dark y los núcleos de los guardianes.**

**Speedy: ya están listos?**

**magma y lima: para que mi señor?**

**Speedy:para que en lo que yo voy por Dark y la rapto, ustedes distraigan a las demás, pero de forma que solo James se entere de que Dark está en problemas, me entendieron?**

**Magma y lima: si mi señor-desapareciendo en una nube de humo morado y rojo.**

**Speedy: por fin tendré lo que siempre quise: la magia y el cuerpo de Dark, para mi solo!- desapareciendo en un torbellino naranja.**

**Mientras tanto, con los demás...**

Se encontraban las 5 en la biblioteca, mientras James en el laboratorio trataba la forma de hacer que la magia de Knife se separara de la de Dark, estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se dio cuenta que Thunder entraba con un trozo de pergamino viejo.

Thunder: James, debes ver esto-dándole el pergamino

James: tirando la botella vacía al suelo-¡cielos Thunder, no me asustes asi!

Thunder: lo siento, pero tienes que leerlo-poniéndoselo en la cara-es importante

James: de acuerdo, de acuerdo-arrebatándoselo y empezando a leerlo:

_El titán liberado tratará de poseer lamagia y el cuerpo de la portadora del núcleo de la magia, la magia oscura de su cuerpo, asi como el lado oscuro de la portadora, se separaran y formaran un nuevo cuerpo, uniéndose al titán en su equipo, solo los núcleos unidos serán capaces de matar a Knife y encerrar al titán para siempre._

_Más el tiempo corre en su contra, en solo 1 semana y media será el eclipse y será casi imposible derrotar al titán._

_?_

Ambos se encontraban muy asustados, cuando sonó una explosión, salieron y vieron a Lima y a un unicornio morado destruyendo Ponyville, acto seguido los 6 se pusieron sus armas y en posición de combate y James dijo:

James:poniéndose sus correas- es hora de luchar.

**Mientras, con Dark...**

Speedy ya había llegado y en cuanto se aseguró de que Dark estaba profundamente dormida, le puso la mordaza, la amarró de las 4 patas y la lanzó por el portal, dejando únicamente una nota al pie de la cama.

**Con los demás, en la pelea...**

James y las demás lucharon con fuerza, pero sus oponentes eran igual de fuertes, por lo que James le dijo a Thunder:

James: me parece que es una distracción!-arrojando un buzón a Magma

Thunder: es cierto, ve a ver a Dark, puede estar en peligro!, yo y las demás los distraeremos!-arrojándoles un tornado helado.

Acto seguido James corrió a la casa de Carrot, ala habitación, pero no vio nada más que una nota, la recogió y la leyó, decía:

_James:_

_cuando leas esta carta yo ya habré violado a tu querida Darky y me habré apoderado de su magia, ni intentes venir por ella, ya que morirás._

_Atte. Speedy_

_P.D. Si quieres venir por ella estamos en Kalosis, te espero ;)_

James solo pulverizó la carta y las demás, tras derrotar a Lima y a magma, oyeron que James les decía: tiene a Dark, cambio de planes...

**Mientras, en Kalosis...**

**Lima y Magma ya habían llegado y magma se había ido, pero lima se estaba quitando el collar de fuego, revelando que solo era una unicornio, lo dejó en la mesa y se dirigió a ver a Dark, la cual estaba débil y en una jaula, con más heridas que antes...**

**flashback...**

**En cuanto Dark despertó se encontró atada a una cama, trató de zafarse, pero oyó una voz que le decía:**

**es inútil, hoy serás mía y tu magia igual**

**volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Speedy, el cual se subió encima de ella y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, ella, asqueada solo cerró los ojos y trató de sacudirse, mientras Speedy iba bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina, y trató de lamerla, pero ella se liberó de una pata y le pateó el hocico, tirándolo al suelo.**

**Speedy: por lo que veo eres dura Darky, bien, lo haremos a tu modo**

**Por lo que la volteó y la quiso penetrar, más cuando empezaba a hacerlo, de repente Dark sintió una magia dentro de ella explotar al mismo tiempo que por un momento su cuerpo se volvió blanco y su crin plateada, luego Speedy salió disparado y se golpeó en su cuerno.**

**Al levantar la vista, vio que Dark se había desmayado y a lado de ella se encontraba Knife, la cual solo le dijo:**

**Knife: te agradezco el que me liberaras, quien eres tu?-yendo a su lado y saliendo de la habitación.**

**Speedy: soy el titán Speedy, ¿quieres unirte a mi?, planeo destruir Forest Hill**

**Knife: claro, dejemos a mi contraparte y vayamos a ¨revisar¨ los detalles**

**Speedy: claro Knify**

**Fin del flashback...**

**Lima entró a la habitación y despertó a Dark, la cual, débil, solo levantó la cabeza y le preguntó:**

**Dark: ¿Quién eres tu?-sentándose en sus cuartos traseros**

**Lima: soy tu boleto a casa Princesa Darkness.**

**continuará...**

**¿Qué les parece?, espero escribir otro hoy, sino hasta el viernes, debido a mis exámenes. bye**


	6. Chapter 6: la búsqueda

**Aquí lima conversa con Dark y sus amigos salen en su busca, pero encuentran algo sorprendente...**

**¿quieren saber que es?.**

**entonces... ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo 6: La revelación**

**Se encuentra Dark acostada en su cama en la celda, su ala estaba más dañada que antes y además tenía una pata rota por golpear a Speedy.**

**Lima, quien había entrado minutos antes, se encontraba sentada a su lado, a espera de que despertara, se había quitado el collar, por lo que sin el parecía solamente un unicornio de pelaje rojizo.**

**En ese entonces entró Speedy y Knife, la cual estaba más feliz que nunca.**

**Speedy: sigue durmiendo la holgazana?-acercándose a la cama**

**Lima: si mi señor, ha estado asi por 2 días-cerrándole el paso a Speedy**

**Speedy: en cuanto despierte me lo avisas, entendido?-tomándola del pescuezo con su magia**

**Lima: entre jadeos- si, m- mi, se-señor!.**

**Knife: ah y dime si es capaz de hacer magia, es preciso saberlo-saliendo de la habitación con Speedy tras ella.**

**Lima solo se sobó el cuello y le susurró en la oreja a Dark: será mejor que despiertes, no queda mucho tiempo.**

**Mientras, con las demás...**

James se encontraba empacando sus cosas y poniéndose de nuevo su saco que usaba para ocultar sus alas, estaba nervioso, dado que tarde o temprano iba a tener que revelarle a las demás su condición, se encontraba revisando que no faltaba nada, cuando...

¡TOC!, ¡TOC!, ¡TOC!

James, que no esperaba a las demás hasta dentro de unos 3 minutos, se sobresaltó y dejó caer sus correas, causando un tornado que revolvió la casa de arriba a abajo.

Recomponiéndose y poniéndose las correas, se acomodó el chaleco y abrió la puerta, salió y se encontró a las demás afuera con sus armas y cuatro de ellas con sus collares del núcleo.

James: ¿listas?-cerrando la puerta y empezando a caminar

Thunder: ¡claro!, es nuestra amiga la que está en peligro

Jocelyn: levantando una pata-no te olvides de Forest Hill, Thunder

Thunder: Cierto, mi error-sacudiendo la cabeza y trotando a lado de Carrot

Carrot: ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero?-volteando a ver a James

Flash: ¿no es obvio?, buscar los collares que faltan y rescatar a Dark

Linia: pegándole en la cabeza-no seas descortés Flash

Entonces empezaron a caminar rumbo a las montañas y rumbo a las tierras heladas.

**Mientras, en Kalosis...**

**Lima ya había esperado por otras 4 horas, por lo que fue a darse una ducha y se puso de nuevo su collar, apareciendo las alas emplumadas.**

**Estaba por entrar a la habitación, cuando escuchó que alguien murmuraba en un idioma raro, entreabrió la puerta y vio que Dark se encontraba parada con las alas abiertas y sus pendida en el techo.**

**Antes de que diera un paso más, Dark volvió a hablar:**

**Dark: quia venit hora, in quo concurrendum est, statim finis nuclei dissipatum est caligo tenebrosa, et malum siquidem minutatim et debilitat, vel secundum tractum, ut eruat te, filia reginae coram suus 'sero occidisti**

**Acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo, por lo que Lima corrió a socorrerla, la levantó y vió que Dark estaba despierta, pero muy débil, por lo que le dio del suero que siempre usaba y esperó.**

**Lentamente abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Lima y le preguntó.**

**Dark: ¿Quién eres realmente?-tratando de incorporarse**

**Lima: mi nombre es Lima Green, soy un unicornio-sentándose a su lado**

**Dark: mirando sus alas-¿como es que tienes alas?**

**Lima: quitándose el collar-es solo un hechizo, después te contaré más, tienes que dormir.**

**Dark: ok-cerrando los ojos**

**En cuanto Dark cerró los ojos Lima corrió a buscar un libro, lo abrió y lo que leyó la dejó paralizada del horror:**

**el tiempo final se acerca, pronto los núcleos se deben reunir, para derrotar a la obscuridad, el mal se fortalece a cada minuto y el bien se debilita a cada segundo, es preciso rescatar a la princesa antes de que sea demasiado tarde...**

**Asi, sin más, corrió a avisar a Magma...**

**Con las demás...**

Se encontraban en las tierras heladas, ya habían recorrido más de 12 km sin rastro de nada que les pudiera indicar una manera de poder encontrar el collar o información para llegar al inframundo, estaban a punto de buscar un refugio, cuando de repente...

Flash: ¡vi algo por allá!-señalando un iceberg gigante.

Carrot: viendo en la misma dirección-estas segura Flash?

Flash: ¡pero claro!- corriendo con las demás detrás de ella.

Al llegar vieron que, en efecto, en el iceberg se encontraba uno de los collares, intentaron quitarlo, pero solamente podía ser retirado por un alicornio que hubiera sido marcado por el núcleo de la magia.

Estaban a punto de desanimarse, cuando, en un acto de valentía, James se quitó el chaleco revelando sus alas y un extraño tatuaje en forma de estrella en su pata derecha, dijo:

James: yo lo haré.

**¿que tal?, ¿que creen que pasara luego?, ¿lograran encontrar todos los collares y rescatar a Dark a tiempo de evitar que su magia se extinga del todo?**

**un poco de esto en el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7: los núcleos y la magia

**Aquí les revelará el porque es alicornio (James) y Lima y dark charlarán más (de repente se levanta y se esconde tras una pared), lo siento, esque Dark me persigue desde ayer, si hice capítulos es porque sino lo hago me hechizará y créanme cuando digo que no quiero eso, como sea aquí está el séptimo capitulo de como 11, saldrá la antigua gobernante de Forest Hill: Ixtel.**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 7: los núcleos y la magia**

Todas se le quedaron mirando a James, sin saber que decir, entonces, James usó su correa para derretir el hielo y asi sacar el collar, pero luego notó que atrás de el collar estaba otro, por lo que lo tomó y luego los repartió, quedando de esta manera:

Linia: collar de esmeralda

Jocelyn: collar de perla

Thunder: collar de aguamarina

Carrot: collar de rubí

Flash: collar de granate

El único que faltaba de collar era el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de repente sintió que sus patas se congelaban en el suelo y vio que todas se encontraban cerca de el con mirada asesina, trató de zafarse pero sin éxito.

Flash: tomándolo del cuello-más te vale decirnos todo, o sino te golpeamos hasta que te nos desmayes

Linia:mirando al suelo-no ser tan brusca Flash-mirándola con timidez pero con determinación

Flash: pero...

Thunder: ¡ya basta las tres y tu dinos lo que sabes!-descongelando el hielo.

James: suspirando-será mejor que se sienten, será muy largo-en cuanto lo hicieron empezó a contar:

James: yo nací también en Forest Hill, pero al contrario que Dark, me quede a vivir ahí, pero usando un chaleco para evitar que nadie se diera cuenta de mis alas, ya que oí el rumor de que Celestia buscaba un alicornio macho con el cual aparearse, por lo que me escondí y llevé mi vida como un unicornio, todo fue bien, hasta que cumplí 240 años, y ahí fue cuando vi al titán, al parecer me buscaba, por lo que me defendí pero antes de que se fuera noté que cambiaba de forma.

Así que me dispuse a buscarlo, mis padres ya habían muerto, por lo que no tenía nada que me detuviera, cuando pasé por Canterlot noté una unicornio de pelaje negro con armadura y cuando pregunté por ella me dijeron que era la mano derecha de Celestia, se me hizo raro que fuera negra, por lo que investigué y asi supe de ella.

Desapareció y decidí buscarla, hasta que la encontré en Ponyville y el resto es historia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia todas las demás estaban sorprendidas, pero ninguna como Linia, la cual, tímida, preguntó:

Linia: viéndolo a los ojos- ¿entonces tu y Dark están destinados a estar juntos?

James estuvo a punto de responder, cuando de repente surgió del resto del iceberg una alicornio negra con crin rojiza y ojos dorados, al verlos a todos preguntó:

?: ¿qué le pasó a Darkness?

**Mientras tanto, con Dark...**

**Speedy entró en la habitación con fuerza, creyó que Dark estaba despierta, pero se acercó y la vio dormida, no la despertó, pero si trató de borrar la marca en su pata, al ver que era inútil, decidió llamar a sus sirvientes y a Knife:**

**Speedy: ¡Magma, Lima y Knife, vengan enseguida!**

**en ese momento entraron los tres, y se postraron frente a Speedy, el cual le preguntó a cada uno:**

**Speedy: magma, ¿ya está listo el portal?**

**Magma: si mi señor**

**Speedy: bien, ve y lleva a Dark contigo-tendiéndole el cuerpo inerte de Dark**

**Magma: tomándolo con cuidado-si mi señor-saliendo deprisa**

**Speedy: Lima y Knife, ¿ya está lo que les pedí?**

**Ambas: si mi señor**

**Speedy: entonces vayan!**

**Ambas: si mi señor-saliendo de la habitación**

**Speedy: pronto la tendrán de vuelta, ya que ya no me hace falta-sosteniendo un vial con la magia de Dark-es solo un simple fenómeno de circo-desapareciendo por la puerta.**

**Con los demás...**

Todos vieron con sorpresa a la alicornio negra, la cual no hacía más que observarlos, como no obtuvo respuesta entonces echó a volar y de repente con su magia tomó a todos de una pata y se los llevó volando, estaban a punto de pedir ayuda, cuando vislumbraron que se acercaban a Forest Hill.

Aterrizaron en una sala del castillo, ahora en ruinas, y entonces la alicornio los llevó por un subterráneo hasta una sala donde estaba en el centro una cama y a los lados la base para sostener los collares.

?: los he traído aquí con un motivo...

Thunder: y cual es?-viendo la sala con sorpresa

?: si me dejas hablar se los diré-mirando a Thunder con enojo-bueno, como les decía esta es la sala de unión, aquí es donde...

James: con ojos abiertos del susto-donde todas las parejas de alicornios se han unido como pareja

?: exacto James, aquí es preciso traer a Darkness cuanto antes

Linia: porque, mi señora?-mirando la cama con horror

?: porque una vez que su magia, tanto oscura como Knife y su magia le sean retirados de su cuerpo ella tendrá solo 57 horas para unirse a su compañero sino morirá.

todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!-mirando a la alicornio con incredulidad y espanto

?: asi es, por eso presiento que Speedy la traerá pronto, el no sabe de esta sala, por lo que cree que Dark morirá sin remedio-mirando a James, el cual se sonrojó

Carrot: pero cual es tu nombre?

?: me conocían como Meztli Itzacualli, pero para ustedes soy Ixtel

Todos: inclinándose-mucho gusto Ixtel

Ixtel: no hace falta-todos se levantaron-será mejor que salgamos, Speedy ya viene.

En ese momento sonó una explosión y vieron el portal abrirse y de ahí, con horror, salieron Speedy, Knife, Lima y Magma, el cual sostenía a una muy débil Dark.

Speedy: es hora de el fin de los núcleos de los guardianes

Continuará...

**¿que les pareció?, ¿creen que Dark logrará sobrevivir?, ¿Qué pasará con lima y magma? ¿y con Ixtel?, ¿Qué hay de la batalla y el solsticio?**

**descúbranlo en el siguiente cápitulo**


	8. Chapter 8: la salvación y la verdad

**hola a todos!, por fin tuve mi examen de química, solo falta de FCE y matemáticas, ugh, bueno, aquí está el octavo capítulo, donde sabremos si Dark se salva y porque James no tiene un collar como las demás, AVISO: HABRÁ LEMMON, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. eh?.**

**a leer!**

**Dark: finalmente, creí que me querías matar Layla**

**Yo: sorprendida-como crees Dark!-mirándola ofendida**

**Dark: mas te vale que esto termine bien, tengo cosas que hacer**

**yo: y porque no las haces ahora?-sentándome frente a la computadora**

**Dark: amarrándome a la silla-porque quiero ver que escribas.**

**yo: tratando de zafarme-ugh, muy bien, tu ganas-comenzando a escribir**

**Dark: sonriendo-querida, yo siempre gano.**

**Capítulo 8: la salvación y la verdad**

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Speedy, el cual soltó a Dark sobre la cama y se acercó a Ixtel, al ver que ella podría ser otro partido, trató de acercársele, pero entonces las demás les lanzaron varios ataques, provocando que se dispersaran.

Ixtel empezó a pelear con Speedy, el cual hizo aparecer un contrincante para cada quien, por lo que la lucha se llevó, sin que se dieran cuenta, afuera en la sala del trono, ahí cada quien empezó a luchar y a defenderse como podía.

James se emparejó con Lima, la cual trataba de alcanzarlo, o eso parecía, ya que conforme se daba más la lucha se dio cuenta de que ella quería que la derrotara para poder llegar a Dark.

Lima: susurrando-corre se te acaba el tiempo, ve con Dark-empujándolo hacia la sala de los núcleos.

James: segura?-tomando los collares de las demás

Lima: si, corre!-haciendo una explosión haciendo que cayera parte del techo, al despejarse la nube James no estaba y Lima tampoco

Speedy: luchando ferozmente con Ixtel- no es posible!-distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Ixtel le diera un golpe que lo mando al otro lado del salón.

Ixtel: haciendo un movimiento con sus alas-jamás te distraigas titán-mirándolo con furia

Speedy:con furia en sus ojos-chaos con...

En ese preciso momento un tornado se precipitó a el haciéndolo girar y caer hacia el patio, sorprendido y enojado, vio que se trataba de Linia, la cual esta vez parecía segura y furiosa.

Linia: súper enojada-deja en paz a Ixtel!-lanzándole picos de hielo, el cual esquivó con facilidad.

Speedy: ya verás mocosa insolente-preparándose para lanzarle un golpe.

En eso un escudo se puso delante de Linia, protegiéndola, voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron a ver a Lima, la cual ya no traía su collar y se ponía a luchar con Speedy, mientras Ixtel y Linia ayudaban a Carrot, Thunder, Flash y Jocelyn.

Con James...

En cuanto se fue de la sala se lanzó volando por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la sala subterránea, sabía que corría contra el tiempo y que debía apresurarse.

En cuanto entró en la sala vio que el brillo de las luces se apagaba poco a poco, por lo que rápidamente puso los collares en los soportes y la corona de Dark en el centro, faltaba su elemento, pero esperaba que con seis fuera suficiente para restaurar la magia de Dark.

Entonces con cuidado subió a Dark a la cama y, lentamente la besó en los labios, de repente Dark abrió los ojos y respondió al beso, más animado, James le empezó a lamer el cuello, a lo que ella respondió con gemidos.

No se parecía a lo que Speedy había tratado de hacerle, parecía más tierno y amoroso.

En cuanto tuvo su atención bajó por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual empezó a lamer con mucha ternura y amor, Dark, sintiendo como regresaba su energía, respondió con gemidos cada vez más altos hasta que con una vibración llegó al orgasmo.

James entonces subió hasta llegar a sus labios y le dio un beso, luego, con mucho cuidado, empezó a insertar su miembro en la vagina de Dark, al principio le dolía mucho, pero después de unos minutos empezó a gemir y a mover sus caderas al compás de las caderas de James.

Después de unos minutos el vaivén aumentó de velocidad y entonces Dark contrajo los músculos de su vagina, haciendo que James se viniera dentro de ella con un gemido.

Después de unos minutos James sacó su miembro de Dark, para luego posicionarse de forma que Dark estuviera de espaldas con sus cuartos traseros al aire, entonces, ya que el tiempo apremiaba, se introdujo en ella profundamente provocando que Dark soltara un rugido de placer.

Con los demás...

La batalla estaba subiendo de intensidad, cada vez era mas difícil atacar y más aún, defenderse, Magma y otros tres ya habían sido derrotados, pero también lo eran 5 de nuestras amigas, la batalla no iba nada bien, ya que sin que se diera cuenta Jocelyn, una alicornio blanco (Knife), le lanzó un hechizo tan potente que la dejó inconsciente.

Ixtel comprendió que no había nada que hacer, pero aún asi no se rindió, y siguió luchando, mas con cada golpe solamente se iba debilitando, hasta que con un rayo de Knife se desplomó débil contra el suelo.

Speedy: vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tristeza, ser la alicornio oscura y ser vencida-tomándola del rostro-creí que darías mas pelea, pero con Knify aquí, eso es imposible.

Ixtel: no me importa, seguiré luchando hasta caer si es preciso-zafándose de Speedy y volando hacia el techo.

Speedy: no irás a ningún lado, Knife, ve por ella!-mirando a Knife con dureza

Knife: sonriente-como ordenes, maestro

Entonces Knife e Ixtel empezaron una pelea que duró mucho tiempo, lamentablemente culminó con la muerte de Ixtel, las demás se habían desmayado y estaban sin poder hacer nada, sin darse cuenta ya era el solsticio de verano y el momento de la profecía.

Speedy: viendo que el sol se posicionaba con la luna- ¡este es mi momento de reinar!

?: no lo creo Speedy-lanzándole un rayo de luz a Speedy, el cual se derrumbo.

Inmediatamente Knife, Magma, Teech, Shadow, Derek, Ishis y Speedy se posicionaron para recibir a la nueva intrusa, sorprendiéndose en un extremo al ver que no era otra que Dark, la cual tenía su corona, un collar plateado y a su lado estaban Linia, Jocelyn, Flash, Thunder, Carrot y James.

En ese mismo momento, se aliñaron y se prepararon para pelear por el reino.

continuará...

¿les agrado el lemon?, ¿Cómo quieren que termine?, comenten plis!

.


	9. Chapter 9: los núcleos reunidos

**primero que nada le quiero agradecer a Gunsmith-6 y a princess Super-star y a PGHOST04 por sus comentarios, les agradezco su apoyo chicos, en especial a ti Princess, eres mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, esto es para ti, ojalá te guste.**

**Dark: ya deja de mandar mensajes y escribe!**

**Yo: perdón?, es mi historia, yo decido cuando escribir!**

**Dark: amarrándome a la silla (otra vez)-escribe ahora!**

**yo: comenzando a escribir-¡esta bien!, ¡pero ya cállate quieres?!**

**Dark: alejándose-que genio, ya ni yo.**

**una mirada lasciva!**

**Capítulo 9: Los núcleos reunidos**

Entonces, de repente, el cielo se oscureció, dando paso al eclipse de sol, Speedy empezó a crecer y Knife también, hasta que alcanzaron los 20 metros de altura.

Los demás unicornios se unieron a ellos y cuando todos fueron del mismo tamaño empezaron a resplandecer para dar paso a los elementos de la discordia, los cuales solo salen a la luz cada 1000 años.

Dark y las demás se posicionaron para defenderse, pero la verdad es que tenían mucha desventaja, pero aun asi debían intentar defenderse y sobrevivir.

James tenía sobre su cabeza una corona también, por lo que los núcleos de los guardianes ya estaban completos.

Dark: viendo a Speedy con odio-¡en posición amigos, no debemos permitir que destruya Forest Hill!-mirando a sus amigas con determinación

Todos: ¡si!

Speedy: viendo a Dark-vaya, vaya, parece que te recuperaste, es una pena que no pude hacerte mía, te hubiera dejado vivir-riendo maniáticamente.

Dark: ¡eso es una mentira!, ¡pagarás caro!.

En ese momento una luz empezó a brillar en la frente de la corona de Dark y James, y los collares de Linia, Jocelyn, Flash, Thunder y Carrot también.

Unos momentos después se elevaron en una aura de color dorado, un rayo de los colores del arcoíris salió de ellos e impactó en los titanes.

Al recibir el impacto, cinco de ellos se deshicieron en una nube de polvo negra, mientras que Speedy y Knife se redujeron de tamaño y perdieron la mayoría de su poder.

Speedy: ¡nooo!, ¿Qué me pasa?-retorciéndose de dolor

Dark: posándose en el suelo junto con las demás-te quité tu poder, ya no podrás hacer nada

James: mirándolo con odio-y ya no nos podrás molestar.

Speedy: los, los...-pero no pudo decir nada, ya que le taparon la boca y se desmayó

En cuanto a Knife, como no podía poseer cuerpo por si sola, se desvaneció, no sin antes emitir una disculpa sincera, ya que la magia que absorbió de Dark la ayudó un poco.

Dark se sintió triste por ella, pero lo dejó pasar, por ahora debía concentrarse en vivir el presente.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Dark y los demás iban en camino a Canterlot en el tren para informarle a Celestia lo ocurrido, habían escogido el vagón con camas y esperaban dormir un poco antes de llegar, ya que no habían podido dormir en como 2 días enteros.

Todas escogieron una cama y se durmieron inmediatamente, más Dark no podía, ya que un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza.

En eso estaba pensando cuando James, quien estaba acostado a su lado, ya que eran pareja, le puso un casco en el ala y le preguntó:

James: viéndola con preocupación-¿que ocurre mi amor?

Dark: volteándolo a ver-ay, James, esque no se como reaccione Celestia al saber lo que paso, ya ves como se puso cuando supo que la engañe por 420 años, no se que hacer, ¿y si se enoja?, ¿y si me castiga?-respirando con dificultad.

James: shhh, tranquila, aun si eso pasa recuerda que me tienes a mi y a las demás, no estas sola Darkness, ya no.

Dark: que ironía, estuve sola por 419 años y 10 años después conocí a las seis, es una verdadera bendición que estés aquí también-abrazándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado-buenas noches amor.

James: acostándose y cerrando los ojos-buenas noches amor.

_En unas 5 horas..._

En cuanto salió el sol Dark se fue al baño para ponerse su armadura, la cual consistía en una armadura con cascos y un casco.

Salió y despertó a las demás, costó un poco(más bien mucho!) despertar a todas pero en cuanto James se despertó fueron a tomar un desayuno rápido antes de llegar a Canterlot.

Estaban recogiendo sus maletas cuando les anunciaron que ya habían llegado, se bajaron y en la estación los esperaba la princesa Luna. Al verla todos, incluyendo a Dark, se arrodillaron, pasaron unos minutos pero luego Luna les dijo:

Luna: levántense mis amigos-lo hicieron con rapidez-Dark, ¡que gusto verte!-abrazándola con fuerza

Dark: ay, si, que gusto Luna, nos espera Celestia, verdad?-notando que Luna se ponía nerviosa de repente y las demás se tensaban, todos menos James.

Luna: eh, si, vengan, los llevaré con ella-conduciéndolos a un carruaje.

Se subieron e inmediatamente Luna tiró del carruaje, haciendo que todos se tambalearan, llegaron al palacio y se bajaron con mucha prisa, ya que les daba miedo vomitar adentro.

Luna los llevó por una sala y llegaron hasta el trono, donde Celestia los miraba muy enojada, pero sobre todo a James y a Dark. En cuanto llegaron se arrodillaron y Dark se quitó el casco, diciendo con voz humilde:

Dark: Princesa, he cumplido lo que me pediste

Celestia: levantándose del trono y dirigiéndose a Dark-bien hecho, o debería decir, ¡mal hecho!-lanzándola contra la pared.

Linia: ¡oiga déjela en paz, no es su culpa, fue su decisión!-mirándola con enojo

Thunder: ¡si, exacto, no la puede privar de sus deseos, merece felicidad al menos!

James: exacto!-llendo junto a Dark para levantarla

Celestia: ¡yo buscaba una pareja y tu debías estar conmigo, malditos traidores, merecen un castigo!-empezando a elevarse y a amenazar con lanzarles un rayo.

Las demás trataron de intervenir, pero cuando lo hicieron Celestia les quitó los collares y las ató al suelo, Luna sufrió el mismo destino, pero cuando el rayo salía de su cuerno una luz blanca entró al cuerpo de Dark, haciendo que su pelaje fuera blanco y su crin plateada, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran negros.

Celestia vio con horror y sorpresa que desvió el rayo y se elevaba en el cielo, ponía a salvo a James y hablaba con su voz, pero sumamente enojada:

Knife: ¡YA BASTA CELESTIA!, ¡YA ENTIENDE QUE NO TODO ES COMO TU DESEAS!, ¡ELLOS YA SE UNIERON Y SUS ALMAS ESTAN ENTRELAZADAS Y UNIDAS, YA NO LAOS PUEDES SEPARAR, ACEPTA A AMBOS Y UNELOS EN MATRIMONIO, YO SERE PARTE DE Dark AHORA, ELLA SERA YO Y VICEVERSA, PIENSALO.

Tras decir esto sus amigas aparecieron con sus collares y desencadenadas con Luna a su lado y James al lado de Dark, quien era de nuevo ella misma.

Celestia, bastante arrepentida, solo les dijo con voz apagada: lo haré, los dejaré en paz y les pido disculpas, Dark las aceptó y, junto con James, salió volando de ahí para tener un momento a solas. Las demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas a esperar la fecha de la boda.

Ya que habían llevado un mes de novios y estaban unidos, decidieron que sería ese mismo fin de semana(era viernes), o sea, al día siguiente.

Dark fue a prepararse y James igual, pero cada quien por su lado, ya que era tradición no verse hasta la boda. Los preparativos y los invitados estuvieron listos, por lo que solo les faltó el vestido, el cual se encargó de hacerlo, como un regalo, Luna.

Lo tuvieron todo listo y solo se fueron a dormir, Dark en casa de Jocelyn y James con un vecino, para esperar al día siguiente.

Continuará...

**estuvo algo corto, pero en el siguiente saldrá la boda, luna de miel y el embarazo, en el onceavo saldrá el nacimiento y el primer año de la bebé, tal vez hasta el segundo.**

**nos vemos!**


	10. Chapter 10: boda, luna de miel y

**aquí esta el decimo capítulo, uf, me ha costado pero aquí esta, ojala y les guste lo hago exclusivamente para mis lectores, y espero tener más con el paso del tiempo.**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 10: la boda, luna de miel y algo más...**

(POV de Dark)

Me desperté en cama de Linia, muy cansada, ya que anoche no pare de desvelarme para que Luna (quien es una buena costurera) me hiciera mi vestido.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un ligero (ay si, eh?)desayuno. En cuanto me senté en la mesa y me puse a desayunar, vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador, la tomé y la leí, decía:

_Dark:_

_si te despiertas y no estoy solo quería decirte que me reuní con las demás para ver lo del salón y los invitados, es en una hora cuando Luna irá por ti para que te pongas el vestido, como ya pasó una semana desde que, ya sabes, no eres virgen más, decidí comprarte una prueba de embarazo, úsala ahora, es el momento preciso ya que según mi cuenta llevas 3 días de atraso._

_Atte. Linia._

_P.D si tienes antojos avísame._

Viendo que sería inútil discutir eso, termine mi desayuno, tomé la caja, saqué la prueba y me dirigí al baño, entonces use la prueba según las instrucciones, esperé, y casi me desmayo de la alegría al ver dos rayitas rosas, lo que indicaba que, en efecto, estaba embarazada.

Me emocioné, ya que al ser princesa y la amenaza eliminada, podría volver a Forest Hill y mi bebé crecería bien, con amor y una familia.

Salí y dejé la prueba en la caja, la cual levité hasta el cuarto y, como lo dijo Linia, en unos minutos se abrió la puerta y entró Luna, con el vestido y joyas.

(fin del POV de Dark)

En ese momento Luna le puso el vestido y le acomodó el peinado con joyas y el velo se lo puso de forma que el peinado no se le deshiciera.

Dark: mirando a Luna-estoy nerviosa Luna, no se que hacer

Luna: tranquilizándola-descuida, lo harás bien, solo es una boda y luego estarán los dos solos

Dark: ya mas calmada-tienes razón

Luna: ven, es hora de subir al carruaje-saliendo con ella y subiendo con ella hacia el ayuntamiento

(POV de James)

En cuanto me pusieron el traje y me trajeron al ayuntamiento me sentí muy feliz al pensar en que muy pronto me iba a unir a Dark y estaríamos juntos por siempre.

En cuanto todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, llegó Celestia, la cual quiso hablar conmigo antes de la ceremonia, como faltaba una media hora, acepte.

Celestia: mirándome con tristeza-lo siento James, no recordé que tu también merecías felicidad y solo me concentré en lo que yo quería-pidiéndome perdón.

yo: ya no hay nada que perdonar Celestia, todo quedó en el pasado-mirándola con comprensión, después de todo ella tiene 1000 años y sigue sin heredero.

Celestia: sonriendo-muchas gracias, te deseo lo mejor a lado de Dark-saliendo del salón-ya es hora, ven

Entonces salí y me acomode en el altar, donde esperé a la llegada de mi futura esposa.

Después de unos 12 minutos entró ella, seguida de Luna y con la música sonando, al llegar a mi lado, Celestia comenzó a hablar:

Celestia: Queridos ponis, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar un evento muy especial, la unión de estos dos alicornios: Dark Angel y James Alicorn, los cuales esperaron 420 años para estar juntos, es hora de que Forest Hill tenga a sus gobernantes de vuelta y a sus habitantes. Sin nada más que decir, los declaró yegua y caballo!

Acto seguido salieron unos fuegos artificiales de su cuerno y Dark y yo nos besamos con mucho amor y ternura, al separarnos vinieron nuestras amigas a desearnos buena suerte.

Linia: felicidades, que sean felices-sonriéndonos con seguridad

Thunder: manden recuerdos-dándonos un abrazo

Flash: pásenla súper allá!-dándonos un abrazo muy fuerte

Carrot: que les vaya bien-soltando una lagrima

Jocelyn: que sean felices y que se la pasen bien, los vemos en dos semanas-saliendo con las demás hacia sus casas.

En cuanto fue la fiesta salimos y, por medio de la magia nos tele transportamos a Frozen, la aldea congelada, allí habitaba una vieja amiga de ambos: Elsa.

Ella era una alicornio con poderes de hielo y tenía solamente 460 años, tan solo como 30 años de diferencia de mi esposa Dark.

Legamos al hotel y fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas, Dark salió al balcón a ver la vista y luego se fue al baño, tal vez para bañarse.

Yo mientras me senté en la cama a ver que había en la televisión, después oí que se habría la puerta y salió Dark toda mojada, no se como le hacía para verse tan sexy asi como asi, pero lo conseguía.

(fin del POV de James)

Dark se acercó a James con andar seductor y le preguntó:

Dark: ¿serias tan amable de secarme y peinarme las alas?-poniéndose frente a el

James: c-claro amor-dicho esto se puso atrás de ella y le peinó las alas con la boca, haciendo movimientos ondulantes, provocando que Dark se frotara contra el al mismo tiempo que gemía en voz baja. Sonriendo, James empezó a llevar su boca por su costado, haciendo que gimiera más.

Hasta que llegó a su ano, el cual lamió con delicadeza, provocando más y más gemidos de ella, los cuales se iban haciendo más y más fuertes conforme la lamía, pero soltó un rugido de placer cuando James la penetró por atrás.

Meció sus caderas hasta que tuvo su orgasmo y el se vino en ella, dejando su semilla en su interior. Después de unos minutos salieron y se pusieron a ver la ciudad y lo que ocurría ahí, llevaban una hora paseando, cuando...

?: ¡Hola Dark, cuanto sin verte!

Nos volteamos y vimos que se acercaba por la esquina una alicornio azul celeste con crin blanca, corona y cutie Mark de un copo de nieve: Elsa.

Dark: saludándola-hola Elsa, si ha pasado tiempo, pero ya te vine a visitar como lo prometí, mira, el es mi esposo James, James ella es Elsa, la princesa de hielo.

James: inclinándose y levantándose-mucho gusto princesa Elsa

Elsa: oh, vamos!, solo dime Elsa-dándole un apretón de patas- es bueno que Dark haya encontrado a su pareja, ya la veía yo triste y...

Dark: bueeenooo, será mejor que sigamos, nos vemos luego Elsa-empujando a James con ella.

Elsa: oh, ok, nos vemos luego-entrando al restaurante cercano.

Una vez que se fueron de ahí regresaron al hotel en donde platicaron y se pusieron a comer, Dark le platicó como fue que la conoció y sobre como fue que Elsa fue coronada Princesa, ya que, al igual que ella con Ixtel, la anterior gobernante Fue Icy.

Pero murió para dejar que alguien más tomara el reino, ya que ella llevaba como 1009 años viva y reinando, por lo que Elsa, la cual era madre de Cold y de Frosty, soltera, ya que su esposo fue asesinado por Speedy.

Hicieron el amor varias veces en esas dos semanas, salieron a pasear y platicaron mas con Elsa y conocieron, bueno lo hizo James, a los gemelos, los cuales tenían 100 años, o sea 10 en unicornio. Y también Dark le platicó a Elsa que estaba embarazada de 2 meses y que planeaba decirle a James en cuanto volvieran a casa.

Elsa se entusiasmó y decidió llevar a Dark a que fueran al ginecólogo, dejando a James con los gemelos, para gran sorpresa y angustia del pobre.

en el ginecólogo...

Sanador: mirando la pantalla-felicidades princesa Darkness, tendrá trillizos

Dark: en serio?-sonriendo

Sanador: si-dándole los documentos-espero verla en un mes para ver el proceso de los bebés.

Dark: si-apoyándose en Elsa-asi lo hare-saliendo con Elsa hacia el castillo

Dark: volteando a ver a Elsa-¡tendré trillizos, seré madre!

Elsa: te felicito Dark, se nota que te entusiasma, puedo hacerte el baby shower cuando tengas 8 meses?-mirándola con ojos enormes de felicidad

Dark: esta bien princesa Frozen, lo harás-dándole un abrazo.

La verdad es que a Dark se le notaba un poco de panza, tratándose de trillizos era mas notable que si fuera de 1 o 2.

Entraron al castillo y encontraron a James arrullando a Cold mientras Frosty dormía en su cama, al verlas llegar fue a lado de Dark y ambos se despidieron de Elsa, la cual se quedó con sus hijos en la sala, contándole un cuento a Frosty, el cual, al sentir que su madre había llegado, se despertó.

Al llegar a su habitación tuvieron sexo de nuevo, luego Dark se levantó para comer una ensalada, la cual llevaba comiendo desde hace poco.

James: viéndola comer-desde cuando te gustan las ensaladas?

Dark: desde hace 1 semana-comiendo mas-te tengo que decir algo.

James: que es?

Dark: estoy embarazada-viendo a James con una sonrisa enorme

James: abrazándola con fuerza-¡que alegría oír eso!, ¿de cuanto estas?-viendo su panza, más abultada que antes.

Dark: dándole un beso en la boca-de 2 meses y medio

James:llamando a recepción y dejando entrar a unos unicornios que se llevaron todo el equipaje-¡eso es maravilloso!, debemos volver para que se lo digamos a todos, no crees?

Dark: si, yo lo hago-sacando su celular y llamando a las demás, luego colgó-ya les dije, nos esperan en Forest Hill, en la sala.

James: ¿pues que esperamos?, ¡vamos!-tele transportándose al lugar.

En cuanto llegaron se sorprendieron al notar que había muchos ponis y sus amigas, las cuales gritaron con mucha alegría:

Todos: ¡FELICIDADES PRINCESA DARKNESS!

continuará...

¿que tal estuvo?.

en el siguiente capitulo será la fiesta y los meses de embarazo (un vistazo rápido)que faltan y al final el nacimiento, en el ultimo será dos años después de eso.

saludos a todos!


	11. Chapter 11: embarazo y nacimiento

**esto es para Gunsmith-6798 y para Super princess star, gracias por sus reviews chicos, son mi razón de escribir, probablemente habrá secuela, espérenla pronto!.**

**rayos, eso sonó como un avance de cine(risas), bueno, no los hago esperar más y les dejo este penúltimo capítulo, el último será el epílogo.**

**Dark: uf, esta vez si que me tarde mucho-sentándose a mi lado**

**yo:¿donde estabas?-mirándola de reojo**

**Dark: con princess, hablando del pago y la historia, tu solo escribe, me voy a dormir-saliendo**

**yo: bueeno, que se le va a hacer.**

**disfruten de la lectura!**

**Capítulo 11: embarazo y nacimiento**

¡SORPRESA!

Dark y James se sorprendieron, pero luego sonrieron y de repente empezaron a acercarse todos sus amigos y súbditos de Forest Hill, emocionados y contentos al enterarse de que su princesa iba a ser madre e iban a nacer los primeros alicornios en 600 años.

James se la pasó con amigos, entre bromas y consejos sobre los que ya eran padres, al igual que le daban comentarios y le decían que si necesitaba ayuda que les llamara.

Por su parte Dark se encontraba rodeada de Linia, Jocelyn, carrot, Thunder y flash, todas contentas porque iban a ser tías y Dark iba a ser madre, algo que llevaba anhelando desde hace mucho.

La fiesta terminó entre risas y varios obsequios para que su embarazo fuera más fácil y no le costara tanto, sus amigas se fueron pero prometieron visitarlos pronto.

En cuanto se fueron James decidió ir por algunas cosas al reino helado, por lo que Dark fue por una ensalada y chocolate en barra y se sentó para enviar una carta, la cual escribió mediante magia.

_Elsa:_

_espero que estés bien, ya se que los gemelos cumplen 2 y un año respectivamente, porque no vienen a que lo celebremos?, asi puedes ver como cambio el reino, y créeme cuando te digo que cambio, pero, uf, muchísimo, esto del embarazo es agotador, ya llevo 3 meses y medio, espero que vengas, te extraño mucho eres una buena amiga._

_Atte. Darkness Angel_

Dicho esto envió la carta por un hechizo de tele transportación y luego se fue a lavar los platos sucios, luego fue a revisar documentos y finalmente, como faltaba 1 hora para que James regresara, decidió ir a acostarse.

Al poco tiempo regresó James con varias bolsas y un paquete, al no verla supuso que se fue a acostar, asi que entró despacio al cuarto y se acostó a su lado.

Lo que no sabía era que esto no hacía mas que empezar...

**Mes no. 4**

(POV de Dark)

Fui a caminar por los alrededores del castillo, estaba aburrida, lo admito, no sabía lo arduoso que era manejar un reino, creo que ahora entiendo bastante a Celestia.

Me detuve al ver que unos potros estaban molestando a un potrillo más pequeño, al parecer le estaban amenazando, sigilosamente me acerqué y escuché la conversación:

Luis:empujándola-dame ya esa caja

?: no!, es de mi madre, es muy valiosa para mi-apretándola contra su pecho.

Jake: si como no, ya dánosla!-golpeándola en la cara

?: suéltenme, me lastiman!-defendiéndose como podía.

Entonces vi que le quitaban la caja y luego la golpeaban y le arrancaban una pluma de su ala, enojada, me les acerqué y les quité la caja, al ver quien era rápidamente retrocedieron y se fueron corriendo, mas con mi magia, los levite hasta mi y les dije:

yo: será mejor que se disculpen, saben que no tolero delincuencia en mi reino-cambiando mi pelaje y mi crin, las cuales eran blanco y plateada.

Luis: temblando-lo siento nyx

Jake. si, yo igual, no volverá a pasar-viéndome con terror

Entonces los solté y se fueron corriendo, luego me acerqué a la pequeña pegaso, me arrodille y la tome con mi magia para que estuviéramos a la misma altura y le dije:

yo: ¿eres nyx verdad?, ¿quieres venir conmigo al palacio a comer algo?

nyx: sorprendida-eh, s-si, si no es molestia-subiéndose a mi lomo

Yo: ¡de ninguna forma, es un honor!-trotando hacia el salón.

Entonces llegamos y se bajó de mi lomo y se puso a observar la estancia, al verla sorprendida, me acerqué a un guardia y le dije.

yo: tráeme la caja que esta en la sala de los núcleos por favor

guardia: si majestad-alejándose

Mientras volvía fui por una bandeja donde deposite ensalada, sándwich de flores y agua, luego volví, puse la bandeja en la mesa y le dije a Nyx que ya podía venir, ella, con gusto, se sentó a mi lado, y como ya era de noche y hacia frio, la arropé con una de mis alas, terminó de comer y se acurrucó a mi lado.

En cuanto entró el guardia y dejó la caja, la abrí para sacar una gema del color de sus ojos: ámbar. Con mi magia la transforme en un collar y se lo puse.

Al cabo de unas horas llegó a mi palacio una joven pegaso buscando a su hija, se la di, cuidando de no despertarla, se la di, contándole lo sucedido, ella me agradeció y se fue volando, feliz.

Al ser las 10 de la noche y al saber que James no volvería en unos 3 meses más, fui a acostarme pensando en el y en mis futuros bebé.

**Mes no. 5 y 6**

_Querida Darkness:_

_Me gustaría decirte que como mañana es la fiesta voy a visitarte hoy para acomodar lo de la fiesta, ya quiero ver tu panza!, espero que pase rápido el tiempo, no te estreses y come mucho, aguas con los antojos, si amiga?, saludos._

_Atte.: Elsa_

Sonreí, Elsa podía ser cómica si se le daba la gana, como llegaría en media hora, decidí salir a dar un paseo, aprovecharía para comprar algunas cosas y saber que pasaba por mi reino.

Me di cuenta de que todos estaban ansiosos como yo por la llegada de mis trillizos, es bello cuando tienes a muchas personas, perdón, ponis, que se preocupan por ti.

Me detuve por la pastelería y decidí comprar, ya que tanto a Elsa como a mi, nos encantaban.

Al entrar sonó la campana y del mostrador una pony de tierra llamada Angel Bay, era muy amable y siempre que pasaba me daba un regalo para mis bebés.

Angel: hola princesa, ¿en que le puedo servir?-sonriendo como siempre

yo: hola Angel, pues me gustaría...-mirando el escaparate-ah, si!, esos de color azul y otros de color amarillo-volteándome a verla.

Angel: correcto, entonces serán 4 de mora azul y 4 de plátano-apuntando en su libreta-son 100 bits por favor

Le entregué el dinero y ella la caja con los cup cakes adentro, iba saliendo de la tienda, cuando...

¡Dark, por aquí!

Me voltee y vi que Elsa, con Cold y Frosty, se acercaban por el parque, ambos gemelos estaban jugando a las traes y Elsa venía con paquetes y maletas.

Yo. saludándola y caminando con ella hacia el castillo-Hola Elsa, ya tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Elsa: si, esque tuve asuntos pendientes en mi reino.

Yo: descuida, te entiendo, yo estuve igual-entrando al castillo y dejando las maletas

Elsa: acomodando a los pequeños-¿como esta James?

yo: nostálgica-bien, volverá en 1 mes

Elsa: mirando las cajas-que bien.

Luego de que acomodamos todo, fuimos a dormir a los gemelos, los cuales se durmieron en un segundo, después nos dormimos y cuando salió el sol nos levantamos rápido y montamos toda la fiesta, después de que dieron las dos de la tarde fue que empezó la fiesta y no terminó hasta que fueron las siete de la noche.

Elsa, viendo que era de noche, decidió quedarse unos tres días antes de irse, ya que tenía un evento importante en Arrendelle.

Como tenia cuartos de sobra le di la habitación de los gemelos y fui a dejar sus cosas a otro, luego, como ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo y mi panza se notaba mucho más, me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

**Mes no. 7**

Ya hacía cuatro meses que James se había ido, y uno que Elsa se había ido, estaba aburrida, asi que en todo ese mes no hice nada mas que ir al ginecólogo, el cual me dijo que eran dos hembras y un varón, asi que salí y decidí buscar un libro para encontrar los nombres.

me decidí por estos tres:

1.- Súper star Angel

2.- Jaqueline Angel

3.-James Angel.

En lo que resto del mes me puse a pasear menos y mejor me la pasaba volando por el lugar, mis amigas no paraban de venir cada que podían y me agradaba que estuvieran conmigo, solamente que a veces era difícil, ya que tenía fiestas, eventos y cartas que asistir y estregar.

Era duro, pero ya me había acostumbrada, el control chaos solo lo usaba si el pueblo estaba en peligro o cuando necesitaba irme sin que los odiosos paparazis me persiguieran.

**Mes no.8 y 9**

Me dirigí hacia la estación, me quería ir un rato y ver a Celestia, para preguntarle por James, el cual volvería en tres o cuatro semanas mas(ya iban dos semanas de este mes).

En cuanto estuve arriba del tren me senté sobre la cama y miré el colgante donde James y yo estábamos posando junto al castillo, dioses!, como lo extrañaba.

Al llegar Luna fue la que me recibió, la salude y decidí hablar con ella.

Luna: ¿como has estado Dark?, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?-mirando mi panza

Yo: bien luna, ha sido difícil pero ya casi es el final de esto, solo quisiera que James estuviera aquí, no se porque lo envió Celestia-algo preocupada por el

Luna: lo se-mirando por la ventana-pero debes saber que el es el único que sabe tratar con los dragones además de ti, Celestia no quería que sufrieras daño.

Yo: lo se, lo siento, solo quiero que este aquí para el nacimiento de mis bebés-mirando nuevamente el colgante.

Luna: lo se-abrazándome con una de sus alas-vamos con Celestia, tiene algo para ti.

Extrañada por lo que quería Celestia, rápidamente me levante y salí volando junto a ella, como ya estaba en mi fase terminal del embarazo nos detuvimos como seis veces antes de llegar a la sala del trono, allí se encontraba Celestia, la cual estaba revisando unos papeles.

Levantó la vista en cuanto me oyó sentarme y respirar entrecortadamente cuando me senté, Luna se sentó a mi lado y me apoyó en su ala.

Celestia: me alegra que estés aquí Dark, ¿Cómo has estado?-sosteniéndome y llevándome a un sillón

yo: sentándome-muy bien, ya casi es momento de dar a luz, ¿Qué me querías decir?

Celestia: sonriente-James estará aquí en unas horas, la misión fue todo un éxito.

Me levanté y le di un abrazo a ambas mientras les agradecía el que fueran amables y por darme ese momento de felicidad.

Ambas me devolvieron el abrazo y me dijeron palabras de cariño, de repente sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía y me doblé del dolor al mismo tiempo que sentía las contracciones.

yo: jadeando-cr-creo que ya es hora-aguantando la respiración.

Celestia: rápido Luna ve y trae a James de inmediato, yo la llevo a la sala de emergencias-cargándome con su magia y volando rápidamente.

Luna: si hermana-echando a volar rápidamente.

(POV de James)

Iba en el tren de Canterlot, directo a ver a Celestia y Luna, la misión sobre un pacto con los dragones fue un éxito y estaba decidido a llegar hoy para poder estar con mi esposa.

Rápidamente salí en cuanto el tren se detuvo, en cuanto salí Luna se me apareció y me dijo al mismo tiempo que me invitaba a volar rápidamente al palacio.

Luna: volando rápidamente-ven James Dark esta a punto de dar a luz

Yo. ¿Q-QUE?!-volando más rápido que ella.

Luna: tele transportándonos a la sala del hospital en el palacio-ve, estaré por si me necesitan

En eso entré a la sala, ahí estaban doctores, quienes al verme me dijeron: eres tu el padre?, al decirles que lo era me pusieron guantes y me llevaron a la cama donde estaba Dark, estaba pálida y pujando tanto como podía.

Al verme sonrió un poco.

Dark: viniste-besándome en la boca

yo: como me perdería el nacimiento de mis propios hijos, ven empuja fuerte-dándole apoyo con mi pata.

Dark: esta bien-pujando mas fuerte y soltando gritos de dolor.

Yo la animaba todo lo que podía, sosteniéndola todo el tiempo, después de lo que parecieron horas se escuchó el llanto de tres bebés.

Dark, débil, pidió sostenerlos cuando los limpiaron, los vi, eran bellísimos: Super star era una alicornio amarilla con crin plateada y ojos color naranja: mis ojos., Jaqueline era una alicornio negra con crin dorada y ojos rojos, una copia exacta de mi amada esposa.

Y finalmente estaba el varón: James, era igual a mi, con la excepción de que era de color blanco, con crin negra y ojos naranjas.

Después de unas horas nos fuimos al castillo, donde todo el reino fue a felicitarnos y nos dio regalos a los bebés y a Dark, cuando se fueron ella se acostó en la cama y, uno por uno, los amamantó con amor y ternura.

Los arrulló y los acostó en la cuna, me puse a su lado y la abracé con ternura.

Definitivamente, este es el mejor día de mi vida.

continuará...

en el siguiente será el epílogo, descuiden, habrá secuela.


	12. Chapter 12: 6 años después

**Aquí esta el último capítulo de esta historia, pero no se apuren, gracias a Gunsmith-6798 haré una secuela, díganme si quieren que los incluya en la secuela.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos, los quiero, son mi inspiración, en especial princess Super star, PGHOST04 y Gunsmith-6798.**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Capítulo 12: 6 años después...**

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de los trillizos, Dark y James hicieron varias misiones, por separado y juntos, y visitaban a sus amigos, en especial a las cinco: Jocelyn, carrot, Linia, Thunder y Flash. Aunque también visitaban a sus amigas princesas.

Super star, Jaqueline y James eran unos jóvenes potrillos inquietos que se la pasaban haciendo travesuras y poniendo el reino entero de cabeza, su madre, Dark, trataba de enseñarles a controlar sus poderes, pero ellos preferían jugar y divertirse.

James y Dark descubrieron que tanto Princess como Jaqueline podían hacer el control chaos, pero Jaqueline podía hacer nevar con sus patas y cuerno mientras que James podía conjurar cualquier tipo de arma que el quisiera con solo pensarlo.

James se colocó como la mano derecha de Celestia, y Dark seguía con sus deberes de princesa, decidió que, ya que ella no podía controlar a sus hijos y atender el reino al mismo tiempo, decidió colocar un anuncio pidiendo un asistente.

Después de firmar unas solicitudes para el festival de primavera, tomó los carteles y salió volando del castillo para ponerlos, no sin antes encargar a los trillizos con una niñera.

En cuanto salió colocó los anuncios en cada poste y ya estaba retirándose cuando oyó una voz a su espalda que la llamaba.

-¡hola Dark!

Se volteó y vio a Thunder, la cual traía una caja y traía puesto un collar de amatista.

-Hola Thunder, ha pasado tiempo, cierto?-preguntó Dark, saludándola y dándole un gran abrazo.

-si Dark, fíjate que tuve que ir con Amelia y Lord a una fiesta y no te pude ver antes, ¿Cómo están los trillizos?-preguntó Thunder viéndola con alegría.

-Ah, pues como siempre: incontrolables y James está en una misión de Celestia-dijo Dark fijando bien el anuncio antes de alejarse un poco.

Entonces Thunder, como se le hacía tarde, decidió irse, no sin antes despedirse de Dark dándole un abrazo y entonces Dark regresó al interior del castillo, la niñera se fue en cuanto llegó y se dirigió a ver a sus hijos, al entrar en la sala oyó como se rompía un jarrón, por lo que se decidió a entrar y vio que Jacky y Star estaban jugando a correr mientras que James invocaba unas espadas.

-¡niños dejen de jugar asi!-les gritó Dark usando su voz real de princesa.

Al instante los niños dejaron de jugar y se le quedaron viendo con una mirada sorprendida y algo asustada.

-p-pero mami, star me quitó mi muñeca-le dijo Jacky, señalando a su hermana, la cual, en efecto, sostenía una muñeca en sus patas.

-Star, devuélvele su muñeca a Jaqueline y tu James, deja de invocar armas, puedes darle a tus hermanas o a mi-mirando severamente a su hijo.

-si mami-dijo James, bajando la cabeza.

-quiero que limpien todo y se laven, la cena estará lista en unos 20 minutos-viendo como sus hijos salían en orden y en silencio.

40 minutos después...

Los niños ya estaban acostados cuando tocaron la puerta, preguntándose quien sería abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Elsa, la cual se veía más joven que nunca y más radiante.

La hizo pasar e inmediatamente fueron a la sala del trono, donde se sentaron a charlar un poco sobre los trillizos y lo que les esperaba.

-¿entonces buscas a alguien que les enseñe a controlar sus poderes?-preguntó Elsa con curiosidad

-si, eso hago, pero es complicado-le respondió Dark sacudiendo su crin

-bueno, se de alguien que te podría ayudar-le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-¿quien?, ¡dime!-le dijo Dark, moviéndose a su lado haciendo que Elsa retrocediera un poco por lo cerca que estaban.

-bueno, se llama Gunsmith-6798, es un pegaso marrón con crin negra roja y ojos del color rojo, como tu, el sabe mucho de este tema-le dijo Elsa enseñándole a Dark una foto.

En ella se apreciaba a un pegaso en frente de un parque con los hijos de Elsa enseñándoles magia y control, a Dark le pareció una opción aceptable, por lo que le pidió a Elsa que le llamara y lo trajera cuanto antes.

Elsa se fue, prometiendo traer a su amigo pegaso. Dark se fue a dormir temprano, para levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente a preparar el desayuno, checar documentos y arreglarse.

Al estar firmando peticiones o denegando leyes, oyó que sus hijos se acercaban y se sentaban a la mesa a comer, decidiendo decirles cuanto antes, se sentó con ellos y les dijo:

-niños, vendrá un amigo de Elsa a ayudarles a controlar sus poderes, les gustaría?-preguntó mirándolos con preocupación y emoción.

-¿y nos ayudara a ser alicornios poderosos como tu y papi mami?-le preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-si, asi será, ¿Qué dicen?.

-¡si!, ¡queremos saber hacer más magia!, ¿Cuándo vendrá?, ¿Cómo se llama?-ahora estaban súper emocionados y, sin que se diera cuenta, encima de ella.

-vendrá hoy, pero empezará mañana y se llama Gunsmith-6798.

Al oir la respuesta de su madre, inmediatamente las niñas se fueron a hacerle una tarjeta a su nuevo maestro, mientras James salió a jugar con sus amigos, no sin antes lavar los trastes, algo que jamás hacia y se fue volando.

Suspirando, ya que oyó que tocaban a la puerta, se levantó y se puso su corona y sus zapatos, para luego levantarse volando y abrir la puerta, en efecto, eran Elsa y un pegaso marrón con ojos rojos y crin de color rojo y negro.

-pasen, tu debes ser Gunsmith, verdad?-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-asi es, mis humildes respetos princesa Darkness-inclinándose frente a Dark.

-descuida, no es necesario-levantándolo y dirigiéndose a Elsa: Elsa ya puedes irte, fue un gusto verte.

-ok, nos vemos luego Dark, Gunsmith-saliendo por la puerta.

Entonces Dark inmediatamente le empezó a hacer muchas preguntas mientras Gunsmith le respondía con la mayor precisión posible.

Luego de que le respondió, Dark lo llevó a conocer el castillo y le comentó de sus hijos, Gunsmith escuchaba atentamente mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta que llevaba con el, Dark le presentó a sus hijas, quienes lo saludaron muy bien y le dieron las tarjetas.

Cuando le preguntó donde estaba el varón y su esposo le dijo que James junior estaba jugando afuera con sus amigos Cold y Frosty, mientras James senior estaba en una misión diplomática.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, fue un gusto conocerla princesa Darkness, ¿mañana a las 9?-empezando a salir por la puerta.

-eh?, ah!, si claro Gunsmith-6798, a las 9 esta buen, adiós.-se despidió Dark, viéndolo salir.

Suspiró y se sentó en su trono, le había llegado una carta de James, diciéndole que volvería en dos días y que buscara instructor para sus hijos y que la saludaba y la extrañaba mucho.

Fue al patio para decirle a James que cenaría en su cuarto con sus hermanas y que en cuanto acabaran se fueran a dormir, algo que se apresuró a hacer.

Dark se iba a dormir, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta, enojada, ya que no esperaba a nadie por esa noche, abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una potrilla bebé en una canasta con una nota que decía:

P Darkness:

necesito que se haga cargo de mi bebé por mi, un tal Tobías esta tras ella y debo distraerlo, encárgate de ella como si fueras su madre, por favor.

Atte. Nadia stright.

Pensando en donde había oído ese nombre, tomó con delicadeza a la bebé y se metió en su cama, al sentir un ambiente más cálido, la bebé se despertó y empezó a llorar.

Sabiendo que quería leche, la puso en su regazo y la acomodó de forma que pudiera succionar la leche, se sintió cálida y un sentimiento protector emergió de ella y decidió que, quien fuera ese tal Tobías, ya podía darse por muerto.

FIN

En la secuela saldrá el origen de la bebé y otros misterios serán aclarados.

comenten plis!


End file.
